A Different Victim: The 1996 Accident
by ScatterBrain77
Summary: What if the night AJ Quartermaine drove drunk Jason wasn't able to get in the car with him? What if AJ had an accident that forever changed somebody else's life? AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I think the old General Hospital is way better than the new. I mostly write stories about old storylines. I also believe Robin Scorpio is one of the greatest characters in the history of General Hospital.

This takes place after Stone's death and before Jason Quartermaine's accident. Robin and Sonny are still close and Robin is still loved and admired by most of the people in Port Charles.

Chapter 1: The Night it All Changed

It was a cold November night. Jason Quartermaine had just had a fight with his older brother AJ about AJ's drinking problem. AJ had just raced off in his car as Ned Ashton pulled up in front of the house.

"Jason! What the hell happened? Where the hell is AJ going that he has to be going that fast?" Ned asked.

"Get in the car and follow AJ. I will explain on the way," Jason told Ned as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Jason and Ned take off, racing through the roads of Port Charles trying to keep up with AJ.

"Aj has a drinking problem Ned. He is drunk right now," Jason informed Ned.

"Shit! Why did you let him get in the car?!" Ned yelled, glancing at Jason.

"I tried to Ned. I wasn't able to catch him when he got into his car. That's when you showed up, so you know what, let's play the blame game later. We have more pressing matters at the moment like trying to stop AJ before he hurts or kills somebody!" Jason explained.

"You're right, you're right! Sorry, I know it is not your fault. Shit! What the hell is AJ thinking?!"

"That's the problem, Ned. Aj isn't thinking," Jason said as the two speeding cars neared Robin and Stone's bridge.

Meanwhile at Robin and Stone's Bridge

"Oh God, Stone! I miss you so much, but I think I am least healing a little bit. Life is so much different without you here by my side. I know you would be here if you could. At least I am keeping busy. I am trying to help as many people as possible while still having fun while living my life and staying healthy. Anyway, I just wanted to be close to you for a while, I have to go now. I will always love you." With that, Robin Scorpio turned and began to walk away from the bridge toward the street where her life would be forever changed.

As the Quartermaine vehicles continued to careen at a reckless speed, the lives of Jason and AJ Quartermaine, Ned Ashton, and Robin Scorpio were put on a crash course, literally.

Robin had just started to cross the street across from the bridge when AJ's car screeched around the corner. She had no time to move. He had no time to hit the brakes. AJ hit her at full speed. Her body flipped up into the air as the paperwork she was carrying exploded into the night like it was shot from confetti canons. Ned and Jason rounded the corner in time to see Robin's body hit the pavement with a sickening crunch as AJ's car screeched to a halt.

Jason and Ned flew out of Ned's car to see how Robin was doing as AJ sat stunned in his car, his actions having sobered him up. Jason carefully reached out to check Robin's pulse after he and Ned reached her crooked form while Ned dialed 911. The vibrant, loving girl's fate was left unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I had completely forgotten about this story and I just found it the other day. I have been imagining this story for a long time but I have no idea if I will ever have the time to finish it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh God, what have I done? Oh God, forgive me!" AJ cried.

"Shut the hell up, AJ! This isn't about you, this is about Robin! Where the hell is all this blood coming from. Dammit!" yelled Jason.

"Wait, wait, wait! Jason you can't touch her blood, remember? The HIV? You could end up getting infected, too. She will be fine until the paramedics get here, just please get away from her," AJ pleads.

"What the hell is wrong with you, AJ? Robin is hurt, that is all that matters! I don't care about her HIV+ status! She is a human being who needs medical attention. But why the hell do you care! It's your selfishness that led to her lying here dying in the middle of the road! Where the hell is the ambulance?" Jason shouted.

"What do we got?" Alan Quartermaine asked the medics as they rushed a patient into the ER. The hospital had been called ahead to be informed of a high-risk patient.

"Dad! It's Robin!" Jason shouted at his father as he tumbled out of the ambulance, following the gurney. Alan froze.

"Ro-Robin?" he said quietly. "Oh God, OH GOD! I need specifics what are her injuries?" Alan asked, coming out of his stupor and springing into action.

"MVA victim. Car versus pedestrian. HIV positive. Head trauma, spinal injury, broken legs, low BP, heart rate falling!" The medic informed Dr. Quartermaine as they rushed Robin's lifeless body into the ER. "Pupils uneven, unresponsive to painful stimuli. She has been unconscious since impact."

"It was AJ, Dad! AJ did this!" Jason cried.

Alan looked up stricken. "Oh God. Jason I need you to stay here while we treat her! Okay people let's go!"

"Bobby! Get Tony down here now. I'm gonna need you in on this own as well! Oh, and call Monica, we may need her on this one. We need nothing but the best on this one!" Alan shouted, running along side the gurney.

"Right away, Alan! What is the case?" Bobby asked having not seen who it was on the gurney.

"Car versus pedestrian. HIV positive fema-"

"Oh my God! It's Robin!"

"Bobby. Bobby! I need you to listen to me: We need the best on this! We are not going to lose another Scorpio!" Alan tells Bobby.

"Of course. Do you want me to call Mac?"

"You can try but I think he and Felicia are off on a case. I talked to Robin yesterday and she didn't know where they were. Call Luke Spencer, he's another one of her Godfathers!" Alan told Bobby, turning to run after the gurney that had disappeared through the ER doors.

'Oh God, not Robin, too,' Bobby thought. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to page the best doctors in the hospital to the patient that had just become an entire hospital's priority. She spun and ran right into Tony.

"Hey, how are you? Wait, what's wrong?" Tony asked, noticing the tears in his wife's eyes.

"Robin was hit by a car. You need to go help her! Alan's already working on her," Bobby told him, regaining control over her emotions. Tony didn't say anything and he turned and ran right through the doors Robin had passed through not that long before. Bobby proceeded to page Monica and Kevin before preparing herself and calling Luke.

"I was thinking about having a karaoke night. What do you think about that?" Luke asked Sonny and Mike.

"As long as I don't have to sing, go ahead," Sonny told him.

"I think it's a great idea. People will probably be receptive to the idea as well," Mike said turning to get the ringing phone. "Luke's, how ca-yeah Luke's here," Mike said into the phone. "Hey Luke, your sister is on the phone."

"What can I do for you darlin'?" Luke asked as he picked up the phone. "What? I'll be there as fast as I can. Yeah I can let him know, too!" Luke said before hurriedly hanging up and turning to face Sonny, fear plain on his face.

"What is it man, what happened? Is it Lucky? Lulu? Laura? Huh buddy?" Sonny asked Luke, starting to get worried.

"No," he said quietly.

"Then who? Or what?" Mike asked Luke, concerned.

"Robin." All activity stopped.

"What happened?" Sonny finally choked out.

"She was hit by a car and that's all I know. I need to get to the hospital," Luke said, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" Sonny said jumping up.

"Me, too!" Mike said, following them out the door and turning off the lights.

Jason was pacing back and forth in the ER waiting room, hoping that Robin would make it when AJ walked into the room.

"Jase, you have to know, I didn' mean to! She cam out of nowhere, I didn' see her!" AJ told Jason, his words slightly slurred because of his tears and the alcohol.

"I know you didn't mean to hit Robin but you did! You drank and then drove! This is what happens when you don't admit you have a problem, AJ! People get hurt! Robin got hurt! You are an alcoholic and as soon as you admit that, the better off you will be!" Jason told AJ as Mike, Sonny, and Luke rushed into the waiting room, all wondering about Robin's condition.

"Jason, do you know what happened to Robin?" Mike asked as soon as he saw him.

"It's bad, it's really bad," Jason told them crying,"she was hit by a car and her injuries were severe. It doesn't look good."

"Who did this? Was it a hit and run or do they know who did it? Do they know the scumbag who hit Robin?" Sonny asked, his mind thinking of revenge.

"It was me," sobbed AJ from behind Sonny, cowering as Sonny turned to look at him. "I was driving too fast and I didn't see her. I am so so-sorry! It was me!"

"You son of a b-," Sonny said as he made a move to attack AJ.

"Sonny, no!" Luke yelled as he held Sonny back from attacking AJ. "You know Robin, she wouldn't want you to be fighting, she would want everyone here supporting each other. We can deal with the who and the why later. Right now, all that matters is Robin."

"He's right, Sonny," Mike told his son, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder, a hand Sonny quickly shook off. "We should probably call everyone who matters to Robin so everyone can be here praying for her."

"That's a lot of phone calls," Jason said with a sad chuckle.

"Yeah but it's Robin and everyone needs to know," Mike said.

"Alright, then, let's get started!" Luke said, pulling out his phone as Sonny and Jason did the same while Mike turned to the nearest public telephone. Everyone they called was devastated as they all promised to come to the hospital to support Robin. The waiting room became so full that Monica eventually came out, sadly with an update of no change, to move them all to a private waiting room. It was motley crew of people gathered there, but differences were put aside as everyone hoped that Robin would make it. Luke, Laura, Lucky and Elizabeth were siting next to Lois, Lily, Sonny, and Ned while Edward, Lila, Justice and Keesha were next to Ned. Katherine and Lucy were sitting next to each other, something nobody thought that they would ever see, while Nikolas and Kevin sat on either side of them. Jax and Brenda were sitting next to Mike and next to Mike sat Jason and Emily sat next to him. The many members of the hospital staff who felt close to Robin kept stopping by every now and then to see if there was any news. No one had been able to get a hold of Mac or Felicia because they were out of town, but someone was able to reach Mariah in Texas who was watching Maxie and Georgie. People from all over had been called as people were flocking to the hospital from all over. It was many hours before they had any news.

"Monica how is she? Is she going to be okay?" Sonny asked as the entire room stood up.

"Before you all speak up at once, I cannot give out any definite information because none of you are technically family," she raised her voice as they all started to protest,"but, I will tell you the non-specifics. She is not in great shape, but she is in stable condition. There are some major concerns so we are prepping her for surgery, but we do not have any idea as to what the outcome will be. However, we cannot start the surgery until Mac gets here to sign off on it. Has anyone been able to get a hold of him? Does anyone even know where he is? He needs to be here."

"All I know is that he and Felicia followed a case out of town, but nobody actually knows where they are," Kevin said. "I will keep trying but I don't know how well it will work."

"I can get in touch with some other people who may be able to find them or could be able to sign off on the surgery. Does it have to be a family member or can it be a guardian?" Luke asked.

"Technically it can be a guardian. Why...oh my God, Robert and Anna listed you as a guardian before they passed away didn't they?" Monica said, becoming excited.

"I am listed as one of Robin's godfathers and I can get a hold of her other godfathers," Luke said, lifting the spirits of everyone there.

"Okay I need you to come with me and sign all of the necessary forms. Even if its slightly questionable, nobody is going to contest you signing off on her surgeries," Monica told Luke, turning with him to walk away.

"Mom, wait!" Jason shouted.

"What?" she said turning to look at him.

"What are her chances?" Jason asked as a collective breath was held.

"At most, twenty percent chance of survival," she said solemnly before turning to walk away with Luke.

"Robin is strong, if anyone can make it through those odds she can," Lila said in her perpetually calm voice.

"She has always beaten the odds. She has always been the strong one," Sonny said, turning to sit down and settle in for the long haul.

By now, many people had come and gone, wishing Robin well and hoping for the best. At this point in time, there were only a few people left in the waiting room.

"Excuse me, I am looking for my goddaughter. Do you know where she is?" a frantic southern voice floated over to the waiting room.

"I would recognize that voice anywhere. Hello there Tiffany, darlin'. Good to see you too Sean," Luke said in his typical drawl.

"Oh, Luke, do you know where Robin is? Do you know how she is? Do you know anything?" Tiffany asked in quick succession.

"Honey, slow down. He cannot answer that fast. He probably can't hear that well either. It's good to see you again, Luke," Sean said, clasping hands with Luke, as they exchanged the same sad gaze considering what it was that had brought them together again. "So do you guys know anything?" Sean asked as he and Tiffany walked to sit down with everyone else.

"She is stable and in surgery rate now, but they say she only has a twenty percent chance of survival. The main issue right now is that we have not been able to get a hold of Mac or Felicia. They almost wouldn't do the surgery because Mac was not here to okay it. The only reason they continued with the surgery was because I was listed as one of Robin's guardians before Roberta and Anna past away. Now all we can do is wait."

"Oh Robert and Anna," Tiffany said sadly, "Robin was the light of their lives. They would be devastated right now. She really needs them right about now."

"She sure does," Sean said, hugging Tiffany to him as all conversation drifted off again.

A couple of hours later...

"Oh my God, Frisco?" Tiffany shouted in shock, standing up to greet him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Robin through the search Sean sent out to find Mac and Felicia. I just kept flashing back to that sweet little girl that was so incredible and I had to come. Do you know how she is?" Frisco asked.

"First things first, Frisco," Sean said," aren't you on an assignment right now, an undercover assignment. Couldn't this break your cover?"

"I got made a coupe of days ago so I am risking nothing by being here. The risks would come from not being here. Now, how is she? Do we know anything?" he asked emotionally.

"Last we heard she was in surgery. Oh! What are we going to do? That sweet little girl, I still remember the way she could just squeeze your heart with those cute little eyes! And then what do we all do? We abandon her! That is what we did!" Tiffany wailed.

"Tif, darling, she will make it. She is the best of Robert and Anna, if anyone can survive, it is her. Robin will survive and then we can all catch up and be there for her for whatever life throws her way next!" Sean declared.

"Whatever life throws at her next? That girl has been through so much in her life and we are already anticipating the next catastrophe! What is wrong with you? That girl has only ever been here for everyone else! Why can't she just live happily ever after? Why can't she ever catch a break?" Brenda cut in, hysterically, mascara running wildly down her face. At her outburst, most of the people still waiting for word on Robin looked up, thinking about what Brenda had just said. Every slowly considered how rarely Robin was put first and vowed to make it right. Robin would be the focus from now on, whenever she needed anything.

"Did any of you know that Robin was the only person who ever sent me pictures of my daughters?" Frisco asked. "Nobody else considered it or put in the time to find me, but little Robin always found a way to give me the comfort of seeing my girls, no matter where I was. Robin is what kept me fighting for a better world. This world would be a much darker place without her gracing its surface."

"Robin was the only one who ever fully accepted me. She wanted to be like me; nobody else had ever wanted to be anything like me, not really at least, and here was this wonderful girl who just worked her way into my heart and became my sister. I cannot lose her!" Brenda said, slowly losing steam.

"Robin taught me how to live a normal life after the excitement of having spies as parents. I mean, my parents were not spies, but they lived this life of adventure and Robin was the only person who could even close to relate to me. She helped me settle in and I don't know where I would be today if it was not for her." Lucky said, remembering better times with Robin.

"Robin helped me learn how to live here, too," Emily said. "She told me of her childhood, how she did not know her real parents until she was older, and how she had had to settle into an entirely new area. She gave me advice and was always willing to talk, no matter what she was doing. I really do not believe I would see myself as a Quartermaine if it was not for Robin. She is the sister I never really had!"

By now, the sun had begun to rise over the horizon as doctors worked frantically to stabilize Robin. Every doctor had a personal stake in saving the life of the young woman who had positively influenced so many lives, each doctor dreading a time of death. At the third flatline, it became clear that it was a battle that could not be won. With heavy hearts, all the doctors and nurses around Robin slowly stepped back, tears gathering in their eyes as Dr. Alan Quartermaine slowly raised his voice: "Ti-time of death, uhhh, of death is-"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"We've got a rhythm!" Bobby announced. "She is not ready to leave us yet!" Leaning close to Robin, Bobby proceeded to whisper in Robin's ear: "I already served brownies at your parents' funeral, I will not be serving them at yours! You hold on and you fight! I cannot lose another daughter!"

It was late the next morning when Dr. Monica Quartermaine walked into the private waiting room to see every person, with a few new additions, still sitting. At her entrance, the whole room stilled, a few people slowly rising, needing to know if Robin would live or if she was even still among the living.

"She made it through the surgery." These words rang through the room, a collective sigh of relief being released as hope for Robin once again surged. "It was a difficult series of procedures, but she made it. It will be a long hard journey to recovery, but she will make it because Robin refuses to give up."

A few days later...

"Robin! Robin? Sweety, can you open your eyes for me?" Tiffany's fearful voice rang out. "Oh my God, Robin, there you are! How are you feeling sweety? Do you need me to get you anything? Is there anything you want? Oh! I need to go get the doctors! Oh, I cannot believe you are awake!"

"Tiffany! Give her room to breath! Hey, sweety, how are you feeling?" Sean cut in.

"W-wa-water," Robin croaked out, her throat dry from the past few days of unuse. Through a series of medical marvels, Robin's recovery was progressing quickly: breathing on her own, low risk of brain trauma, and now, consciousness. Many questions still remained, from the state of her spine to how she would be upon waking, but these would all be answered later.

"Tiffany, Uncle Sean, what are you doing here? But, more importantly, why can't I feel my legs?" Robin asked after taking a few moments to compose herself, disorientation and panic saturating her voice.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Reginald! Please, don't open that door! What if it is the cops? I will pay for I have done, I will give Robin as much money as she needs! I don't need to go to rehab or prison or anything like that, it was just an accident!" AJ pleaded as Reginald moved to open the door.

"Good afternoon, officers. I believe the man you are looking for just ran out the back," Reginald calmly informed the police. Quickly thanking Reginald, the four officers ran to the rear of the house, arresting AJ quickly, with just a little excessive force. After all, the four officers all remembered Robin and her parents and took the attack very seriously.

"AJ Quartermaine, you are under arrest for DUI and for assault with a deadly weapon."


End file.
